It's Raining
by Zwei Luminensce
Summary: ‘Apa yang gadis itu lakukan di tengah hujan deras seperti ini? Cari penyakit?’ NaruHinaKiba. AU.. First collab fic Nie-chan n Panda-kun, RnR!


**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Warning:** AU, Crack Pairing

**Pairing:** NaruHinaKiba

**Disclaimer:**  
NARUTO © Om Masashi Kishimoto  
Kita cuma minjem, err-- maling tokohnya! -langsung ngacir-

* * *

**It's Raining**

**collab fic ©  
uchiha vnie. chan and sabaku no panda-kun**

* * *

**Chap 1: Meeting**

Hari ini hujan. Begitu juga dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Dingin yang menusuk tulang dan merasuki setiap rongga-rongga dalam tubuh harus diatasi agar tak mengganggu aktivitas yang telah berulang setiap harinya. Banyak orang mengeluh karena hujan tak henti-henti sejak semalam. Sudah reda, namun beberapa saat kemudian, deras lagi. Mereda, lalu deras lagi.

Malam semakin larut, tapi hujan tetap tak ingin kembali ke tempatnya. Suhu udara terasa semakin dingin, semakin rendah, mencapai suhu di bawah normal. Terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang berteduh di emperan toko besar yang sudah tutup. Dua orang lelaki yang berbincang ramai, seorang ibu yang membawa bayinya, dan sepasang kakek dan nenek yang saling menghangatkan tubuh. Tidak sadarkah mereka disini tempat umum?

Tapi itulah pengaruh hujan. Ya, hujan. Hujan selalu menjadi momen tersendiri bagi semua orang. Saat yang tepat untuk bermesraan, menghangatkan tubuh, minum coklat panas, atau sekedar tidur di rumah yang hangat dan nyaman. Oh, satu lagi. Menangis. Mengikuti setiap air yang bergulir jatuh, turun dari awan-awan nun jauh di langit yang kini dikuasainya. Setiap tetes air itu jatuh, maka air mata ikut jatuh pula.

Hal itu yang kini tengah dilakukan oleh seseorang perempuan sambil melangkah pelan ke arah halte itu sambil menunduk. Semua orang di halte menatapnya heran. Terlebih saat melihat bahwa ia tidak memakai payung, juga tidak memakai jas hujan. Ia hanya mengenakan cardigan tipis yang melapisi seragam sekolahnya. Rambut indigo panjangnya yang terurai berkibar saat angin kencang menerpanya. Berbagai pikiran terlintas di benak masing-masing orang saat melihatnya.

'Apa yang gadis itu lakukan di tengah hujan deras seperti ini? Cari penyakit?'

Perempuan itu melangkah semakin pelan saat menyadari cukup banyak orang yang berada di halte. Wajahnya semakin ditundukkan agar tak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Saat melewati dua lelaki itu, jantungnya berdebar keras. Teringat akan seseorang yang pernah menyakitinya. Melukai hatinya. Membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengusir bayang-bayang orang itu.

'Pergi dari kehidupanku! Berhentilah membayang-bayangiku! Aku muak!'

Salah satu dari kedua lelaki itu terlihat prihatin, lalu ia melepas jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya dan menyodorkannya pada gadis itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini. Bahkan ia tidak mengenal gadis itu. 'Mungkin benar, aku hanya khawatir dia akan sakit. Atau karena hal lain? Kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan? Apa aku…'

"Ini. Pakailah." Katanya.

"Tidak usah, aku…" Tolak gadis itu dengan halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, pakai saja. Dia tak membutuhkannya." Ujar lelaki satunya sambil memajukan bibirnya. Agak kesal karena kawannya telah mencuri _start_.

"Um, arigatou…" Gadis itu berterimakasih sambil tersenyum. Semburat garis merah mewarnai pipi lelaki pertama yang sebenarnya sudah penuh oleh tiga garis memanjang membentuk kumis kucing itu. Lalu ia kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah lelaki satunya.

Gadis itu melepaskan cardigannya dan memakai jaket pemberian itu. Jaket berwarna orange-hitam. Setidaknya, jaket itu sedikit memberikannya kehangatan. Kehangatan di tubuhnya. Namun tidak di hatinya, tetap dingin, nyaris membeku. Sesuatu melintas di kepalanya, menyebabkan ia harus memegangi kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut-denyut. Rasa sakit itu tidak mau hilang, malahan semakin terasa.

Bruk. Pandangannya gelap seketika, seakan tak mengizinkannya untuk melihat dunia.

**T****o Be Continued…**

* * *

**Nie-chan says: **Hwa~  
Ni fic collab pertama saia sama Panda! Nyoba pairing NaruHinaKiba.  
Sebenernya sih, ide n yang bikin tuh Panda. Saia cuma edit + nambah-nambahin doang. Hehehe xD *peace sambil nyengir*  
Ya sudlah, akhir kata saia ucapkan REVIEW!!  
"Gong si Fa Chai!

**Panda-kun says:** Hihi, ini fic collab ke-2 saya! xD  
Lagi suka banget sama KibaHina, Naru mah pelengkap doang! *dirasengan*  
Jadilah fic aneh yang terinspirasi waktu lagi ujan-ujanan pas pulang sekolah magrib-magrib sampai besoknya kena flu! *curhat gapenting*  
Fic ini lama di saya, gara-gara waktu mau publish di sekolah malah telat ga boleh masuk!! Dx  
Salahkan kepsek baru!! *dikosek*  
Yaudahlah, intinya: REVIEWWW!!!  
Kritik, saran ato flame juga tak apa, asal berisi dan masuk akal…  
Tararenkyuu!! x3


End file.
